Birthday Sex
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Shane is turning 36 this year, Alexa is turning 30. What happens when Alexa is abandoned at a bar by her friend and she runs into Shane. **FF because today is Shane Helms' Birthday!**


**I do not own any of the wrestlers in this FF. All ownership goes to them, Vince McMahon & WWE and TNA**

"Come on Alexa! It's your birthday! We gotta do something. Please?" asked Trisha

"No. You just want an excuse to go out clubbing," said Alexa.

"So, your point being?" asked Trisha sitting down on the couch. "Come on. You never go out. You need to get out and let loose."

"Why?" asked Alexa turning on the TV.

"Because, you are just going to bore yourself into oblivion watching reruns of Gilmore Girls. Besides you have been sulking like this since you a Chris broke up," said Trisha turning off the TV.

"I'm not sulking," said Alexa.

"Yes you are," said Trisha. "No get off your ass and go shower. We are going out for your birthday!"

"Yes ma'am," said Alexa sarcastically.

Alexa stood up and walked up the stairs to her room. She grabbed a pair of jeans from her closet and a t-shirt and laid them on her bed as she walked into her bathroom

While Alexa was in the shower Trisha grabbed the clothes she had lain out and put them back, laying a dress on the bed and a pair of heels on the floor.

Alexa got out of the shower and dried off and put on a matching pair of black bra and panties. She walked out of the bathroom to see the dress lying on her bed where her jeans were. She sighed and put the dress on. It was a black strapless mini dress that came to mid thigh. Alexa changed bras and put on the heels before she did her make up.

She pulled her black hair into a ponytail and put neutral color eye shadow on with a light lip-gloss.

"I'm ready," said Alexa walking out of her room.

"Nope," said Trisha pushing her back in the bathroom.

Trisha sat Alexa down on the toilet lid and removed the make up she had put on. She pulled out an aqua colored eye shadow and put that on Alexa's eyelids. She did a light dusting of blush and a darker pink gloss.

"I have not aqua in my outfit," said Alexa looking in the mirror.

"Hold on," said Trisha grabbing a belt out of the closet. "Here. Now you do."

Alexa grabbed the belt and wrapped it around her waist. "Now am I ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go," said Trisha grabbing her purse and walking down the stairs.

Alexa followed Trisha down the stairs and out the door to her car. Once in the car Trisha pulled out of the driveway and headed towards town.

Trisha drove around down town Raleigh for about twenty minutes until she found a club she wanted to go to. Trisha parked the car on the side of the road and climbed out.

"Where are we going?" asked Alexa.

"Well, it's not really a club, its kind of more of a bar," said Trisha walking across the street.

Trisha walked up to the front door of the bar instead of going to the end of the very long line.

"Ms. Trisha, I was wondering when you were going to show up," said the bouncer.

"Sorry, had a little trouble getting the birthday girl out of the house," answered Trisha pulling Alexa through the door.

"Do I want to know?" asked Alexa.

"Let's say I've been planning this for a while," smiled Trisha walking up to the bar.

"Well hello again, Trisha," said the bartender.

"Hey Mike. Give Lexa anything she wants. Today is her birthday, I will pay for it when I leave," said Trisha.

"Okay. What do you want?" asked the bartender.

"Irish shot," said Alexa glaring at Trisha.

"Okay," said the bartender putting the shot glass on the bar and pouring the drink.

"Thanks," said Alexa taking the shot.

After about half and hour Alexa started to loosen up and have fun. She was on the dance floor dancing with a guy when Trisha pulled her off to the side.

"You will never guess who walked in the bar," said Trisha nursing her beer.

"Who?" asked Alexa ordering one for herself.

"Jeff fucking Hardy and all his friends," smiled Trisha.

"Nice," smiled Alexa.

"You ditching me baby?" asked the guy.

"Never," said Alexa grabbing her beer walking back on the dance floor.

"Okay, what do you want for your birthday Shane?" asked Jeff coming back with the drinks.

"To go to bed," said Shane taking his beer.

"Come on. We need to celebrate. You only turn 36 once," laughed Matt.

"Man, shut up," said Shane.

"Where did Kimo go?" asked Jeff looking around.

"There," said Shane pointing out into the crowd of people.

Kimo was on the dance floor with Trisha dancing to 'Get Low'. Every chuckled and went back to their conversation.

"So?" asked Jeff.

"How bout we get him some birthday sex," laughed Marty.

"Oh, yeah," said Matt.

"Whatever," said Shane.

"That's it. Birthday sex for Shane," decided Jeff.

"Really, no," said Shane.

"Too late. Should've told us what you wanted," said Jeff.

"Whatever," said Shane standing up.

Shane walked across the dance floor to the bar and ordered another beer.

"Lexa, you want anything else?" asked the bartender handing Shane his beer.

"Um, yeah a round of shot for Trisha, and me" said Alexa sitting down at the bar.

"Where is she anyway?" asked the bartender.

"Um…" said Alexa looking around the dance floor. "Don't know, oh well more for me."

The bartender smiled as he set up five shots in front of her. Shane looked on in awe as she drank all them. The bartender filled them up again and Alexa drank them all, again. Shane shook his head at her and continued to drink his beer.

"Never though t someone so small could drink so much, huh," said the bartender.

"You're telling me. What was she drinking?" asked Shane.

"Irish. All night so far," said the bartender putting another beer in front of Shane.

"Really? She is a whisky girl?" asked Shane paying for the beer.

"Yeah evidently," said the bartender.

"Oy, where did Lexa go? She was just here. She said she was gonna do shots," said Trisha sitting down at the bar.

"You just missed her," said the bartender.

"Oh, Mike, you should've told her to wait on me," said Trisha.

"This is where you disappeared to?" said Kimo walking up behind Trisha.

"He he…I was gonna do shots with my friend," said Trisha. "But from the looks of it, she did them with out me. Well give me mine."

"She drank yours too," chuckled Mike.

"What?" said Trisha looking at him. "She drank ten shots of Irish?"

"Holy hell!" said Kimo.

"Yeah, one right after the other, too," said Shane.

"Shit, I didn't see you there man," said Kimo.

"I'm sneaky like that," chuckled Shane.

"So what are the guys getting you for your birthday?" asked Kimo.

"Birthday sex," said Shane rolling his eyes.

Trisha about spit her beer out when she heard Shane.

"Careful there Trisha or I will have to cut you off," said Mike.

"Sorry, but when someone says they are getting birthday sex, it usually catches me off guard.

"Really?" asked Kimo. "Who?"

"Yeah, really. I've got no idea," said Shane.

"Have fun man," chuckled Kimo. "Cause I know they will find somebody before they leave."

"Don't encourage them," said Shane getting up.

Shane walked around to the stairs that led to the lounge above the bar. He found a spot on the rail and watched everybody on the dance floor.

"Aren't you supposed to be having fun on your birthday?" asked a girl walking up next to Shane.

"Who says I'm not?" asked Shane looking at the girl.

_This girl is trying to hard,_ thought Shane.

Her dress was too low cut for her large breasts and way too short.

"Them," she said pointing to the Omega group.

"You realize the only reason you are even talking to me is because they want to get me laid," said Shane.

"And what is wrong with that?" asked the girl.

"I'm not gonna leave here with anybody," said Shane taking a drink of his beer.

"Well fine," said the girl turning and walking back down the stairs.

The guys shook their head when the girl walked away and found somebody else to talk to.

"Hmm…maybe we are trying too hard," said Marty.

"No, I don't think we are trying hard enough," said Jeff. "We got to find someone who fits Shane's criteria of a woman to have a one night stand with."

Beth hit Jeff upside the head.

"What?" asked Jeff.

"Behave. Find someone he find attractive. No guy should have a criteria for a one night stand," said Beth.

Shane was still standing up around the top of the bar when Alexa came walking up the steps with a beer.

"Ditch your date?" asked Shane.

"Ha, he was just some guy I found to dance with," said Alexa. "You were are the bar a few minutes ago weren't you. The one Mike was talking to."

"Yeah. I watched you destroy those shots," chuckled Shane.

"Yeah, I've got a bad habit of doing that. But Trisha will say I have an excuse tonight," said Alexa.

"And what is that excuse? Celebrating a break up?" asked Shane.

"My birthday, actually," said Alexa. "And a break up, I guess."

"You guess?" asked Shane.

"Eh, we've been separated for almost a month now," said Alexa.

"Ah. So when is your birthday?" asked Shane,

"Today," said Alexa.

Shane looked over at her when she said that.

"What? I got something on my face?" asked Alexa.

"No. It's just…," started Shane.

"It's your birthday too," said Alexa.

"What…yeah. How'd you know?" asked Shane.

"I haven't been living under a rock, Hurricane," chuckled Alexa. "Or should I say, Sugar Shane."

"Nice," chuckled Shane.

"Yup," said Alexa. "So what does the group have planned for you?"

"You don't want to know," said Shane.

"Come on, tell me," said Alexa.

"They have decided to give me Birthday Sex," said Shane.

"They are getting you laid for your birthday? Having troubles on your own?" chuckled Alexa.

"No. I didn't tell them what I wanted, so that is what they are getting me," said Shane tossing his beer bottle in the trash.

"Ah," said Alexa. "So glad Trisha is too wasted to think of that."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Shane.

"Why?" asked Alexa.

"She is talking with my friends. Jeff is pointing at me and she is pointing between the two of us," said Shane.

Alexa turned and looked in the direction Shane was looking, and sure enough Trisha was pointing between the two of them with a huge smile on her face.

"Great…" mumbled Alexa.

Trisha ran up the stairs to the second level and found Alexa.

"Guess what!" shouted Trisha.

"What?" asked Alexa.

"Not gonna tell you. Now come on," said Trisha pulling Alexa behind her down the stairs.

Trisha walked over to the bar and nodded to Mike. Mike walked around to the other side of the bar and helped Alexa onto the bar.

"Stay," said Trisha walking away.

Shane watched all this from where he was standing. Jeff and Matt walked over to him.

"Who she?" asked Jeff.

"Her name is Alexa," said Shane.

"Uh-huh. She looks like she is celebrating as well," said Jeff.

"Yeah. It is her birthday," said Shane.

Matt looked over at Jeff and Jeff got a huge smile on his face.

"You know what is better the birthday sex for one?" asked Matt.

"Birthday sex for two," said Jeff. "Why don't you take her home."

Just as Shane was about to say something, the DJ got on the mike.

"Alright! Today is a very special might for someone! Over on the bar is Alexa, she is turning 30 today! Single guys, why don't you head on over and give her a birthday kiss!" shouted the DJ.

Alexa brought her hands up to her face and shook her head. She tried to move off the bar, but Mike held onto her. Shane laughed to himself as the guys started to line up in front of her. Matt walked away from everybody and got in line, which really made Shane laugh.

Matt was one of the last people to kiss Alexa. After that she hopped down from the bar and ordered another round of shots. Matt walked up next to her at the bar.

"Hi," said Matt ordering a beer.

"Hi," said Alexa finishing her last shot.

"Happy birthday," said Matt.

"Thank you," said Alexa ordering a beer.

"Today is my friend…"started Matt.

"Shane's birthday. I know," smiled Alexa. "And you and your brother as getting him birthday sex for Shane."

"How do you?" asked Matt.

"I talked to him earlier," said Alexa.

"Ah," said Matt.

Alexa smiled and got up and walked off. She looked at her phone she realized it was going on eleven o'clock. She looked around the dance floor but didn't see Trisha. She walked up the stairs to the second level. She looked down on the dance floor to see if she could see her.

"Lose somebody?" asked Shane walking up next to her.

"Yeah, Trisha," said Alexa. "She was my ride."

Just as Alexa said that her phone started vibrating in her pocket.

_**Gone home w/kimo. ttyl-trisha**_

_** Gr8. im stck hre.-lex**_

_** Wht bout shane?-trisha**_

_** Cnt. He bn drnkin 2-lex**_

_** Cab. Duh-trisha**_

_** W/e-lex**_

Alexa put her phone back in her pocket and sighed.

"What?" asked Shane.

"Trisha went home with one of your friends and left me here," said Alexa. "She told me to ask you for a ride home, but you been drinking as well."

"I rode with a friend of mine. Kimo," said Shane.

"That is who Trisha left with," said Alexa.

"Then whose car did they leave?" asked Shane.

"Probably Trisha's," said Alexa.

"Come on. I'm fixing to leave. We can share a cab," said Shane walking down the stairs.

Alexa shrugged her shoulders and followed him down the stairs and out the front door. Shane waved down a cab and Alexa climbed in behind him.

"Where to?" asked the cab driver.

"Hilton, two block from here," said Shane.

The cab driver nodded and pulled out onto the road. Alexa laid her head back and sighed.

"What?" asked Shane.

"Nothing," said Alexa.

"I've known you for a few hours and I can tell you are lying. So what?" asked Shane.

"I figured turning 30 would be different, ya know? But I did the same thing I do every year since I turned 21. I go out and drink," said Alexa.

"There is nothing wrong with that," said Shane.

"True, but I wanted this decade to be different," said Alexa.

"The night aint over with yet," said Shane.  
Alexa looked over at him, "And what do you think I can do in less than an hour to make this decade different?"

"I don't know," laughed Shane.

"You are real help," smiled Alexa.

The cab pulled up the hotel and Shane got out. He paid the cab fair then leaned in the back window.

"You want to come in and go to the diner in here and get a piece of cake?" asked Shane. "Since it is our birthday."

"Sure. Why not," said Alexa getting out of the cab.

The cab pulled off as Alexa followed Shane into the hotel. Shane walked through the front door of the hotel, Alexa followed him in. As she walked through the door Shane pulled in up to him and kissed her.

Alexa, caught off guard, didn't push him away. Shane deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist. Alexa broke the kiss, she had to breath. She was breathing heavy, she did know if it was from the kiss or the fact she was turned on by the kiss.

"You wanna…" started Shane.

"Yeah," was all Alexa said.

Shane grabbed her hand and walked towards the elevator. He pushed the up button and waited. The elevator finally arrived. The walked in and Shane hit the 'close door' button. They were alone in the elevator now.

Shane pulled Alexa into another passionate kiss. He pushed her up against the wall and pushed the number for his floor. He kissed down her neck, Alexa rolled her neck back as best she could to give him better access. The elevator dinged and Shane pulled Alexa off and down the hall. He reached his room and slipped in the key card. He opened the door and closed it behind them. He tossed the card on the dresser and started kissing Alexa again.

Alexa ran her hands from his neck, down his chest feeling his stomach. She pulled on the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Shane pulled back and pulled the shirt completely off and tossed it across the room. He reached around behind Alexa and pulled down the zipper on her dress. The dress fell to the floor after he unzipped it. Shane pulled back and looked at Alexa.

_Damn, she's hot,_ thought Shane.

Shane kissed Alexa again as she worked on getting his belt undone. Once his belt was undone, Alexa popped the button and unzipped Shane's pants. Alexa slid her hand down Shane's boxers as his jeans slid to the floor.

Shane moaned into Alexa's mouth when she gripped him. Shane pulled back from the kiss and Alexa.

"You sure?" he asked.

Alexa looked up into Shane's eyes. They were clouded over with lust and need. She figured her eyes look about the same. Alexa stood and Shane backed away more. She lifted her hand to her bra and undid it, dropping it on the floor. Shane moaned and leaned forward, latching onto one of her nipples.

Alexa moaned as Shane pushed her back on the bed. Shane ran his tongue over her nipple a few times before sucking on it. He moved to the other one and did the same thing. He kissed his way down her toned torso until he reached her black thong. He looped his fingers in the sides and pulled it down her legs and tossed it to the side.

Shane started to kiss her hips when his phone rang.

"Ignore it," moaned Alexa.

Shane nodded and continued to kiss her hips, getting lower with each one. Shane's phone started ringing again. He groaned and stood up and walked over to his jeans.

"Yeah?" he said answering the phone.

_"Where are you?"_ asked Jeff through the phone. "_We got the perfect girl for you!"_

"I'm back at the hotel. I am going to bed. I'm tired," said Shane looking over at Alexa.

Alexa was not making things easy on him. She was grabbing her breasts and moaning. Shane was doing well keeping himself calm why he was on the phone with Jeff but it was slowly slipping away.

"Jeff, shut up. I'm already back at the hotel," said Shane.

_"Then we can bring her to you,_" chuckled Jeff.

"No Jeff, you can't bring her to me. I'm going to sleep," said Shane watching Alexa.

Alexa ran her hand down from her chest and down her torso to between her legs. She kept her eyes on Shane the entire time. She slipped two fingers inside herself. Shane watched her, getting harder by the second. Alexa moved her fingers in and out slowly, moaning as she ran them over her g-spot.

"Jeff, shut the hell up and I will talk to you tomorrow," said Shane turning his phone off.

Shane walked back over to the bed, tossing his phone on the dresser behind him. He grabbed Alexa's hand and stopped her. He pulled her fingers out of her and brought them to his mouth. He sucked on her fingers, moaning.

Shane lowered his head to her entrance and ran his tongue over her clit. Alexa moaned as Shane circled her clit with his tongue. He pushed two of his fingers insider her, causing her to arch her back and moan his name. Shane smiled as he increased the speed of his fingers.

"Oh god…" moaned Alexa as Shane ran his fingers across her g-spot.

"You like that?" asked Shane, his voice dripping with lust.

"Uhn…faster…" moaned Alexa.

Shane moved his fingers in and out of her faster, curling them causing her to moan more.

"Uhn…oh god…oh…oh…Sha…Shane!" Alexa moaned loudly as she came.

Shane pulled his fingers from her and licked her juices off them. He then ran his tongue over her again, licking her clean.

Shane stood up and pulled Alexa to a sitting position. Alexa leaned forward and grabbed Shane's cock. Shane moaned as she worked her hand up and down his fully hard dick. Alexa leaned forward and took Shane in her mouth. It took all of Shane's control not to thrust into her mouth. Alexa bobbed her head a couple times.

"Uhn…you gotta…stop...I'm gonna…" said Shane stepping back from Alexa.

Shane pushed Alexa back on the bed, kissing her the whole way down. Shane kissed Alexa again as he positioned himself at her entrance. She was still wet for him. He teased her by pressing the tip of his cock on her pussy lips.

"Don't…tease…" said Alexa between kisses. "Please…"

Shane thrust into her. Alexa wrapped her arms around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. She arched her back, taking Shane as far as she could. Shane slid in and out of her at a fast pace. Passion had taken over and he had lost all control. Shane slammed into Alexa over and over again, eliciting moans and cries from her.

"Oh…god…Shane…soo…fucking…uhn" moaned Alexa as she met each of his thrusts.

"Fuck…so…uhn…tight…so…good…" moaned Shane as he slammed into her again.

Alexa rolled them over so she was on top of Shane. Shane never let up. She lifted his hips thrusting into Alexa. Alexa had to brace herself on his chest. She lifted herself up and let gravity bring her back down.

"Oh god!" said Shane when Alexa dropped down on his cock.

"Uhn…Shane…I…" moaned Alexa.

Shane rolled them back over. He slammed into her a few more times before Alexa came.

"SHANE! Oh god….uhn…oh, Shane…" she moaned.

Alexa's walls closed down around Shane's cock sending him over the edge right after her.

"Fuck…ALEXA! God….fuck…" moaned Shane as he pumped into her a few more times.

Shane finally collapsed on the bed next to Alexa. Alexa rolled over and laid her arm across Shane's chest. Both lay there catching their breath.

"What's better than birthday sex for one?" asked Shane.

"Birthday sex for two," chuckled Alexa as she drifted off to sleep.

_Best fucking birthday, ever_, thought Shane pulling Alexa close and falling asleep.


End file.
